


Learn to Fly Again

by theonetosurvive



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetosurvive/pseuds/theonetosurvive
Summary: Peter is having issues with the emotional toll his relationship is taking on him. Tony gives some words of advice.





	Learn to Fly Again

Learn to Fly Again

6 years today. 6 years since they adopted Peter. He was 16. Aunt May passed away unexpectedly. Peter was left without family. All alone and scared, the poor kid. Bruce and I were finally reunited and doing okay. He had reservations about taking the kid in but I couldn’t let him go into foster care. I knew what it was like to lose your parents so young, then to lose your other parental figure. 

“Mr. Stark, Can I come in?” Tony looks at the lab door and sees his son looking tired and defeated.

“Kid you know you only need to ask if Friday has the lab locked. Com on.” Peter walks in and sits down. It’s evident he’s been crying. He’s got a small cut by his left eyebrow. 

“Peter, what’s wrong?”

“Dad, I love him so much. I have for the past 4 years. I don't want to give him up but I don’t know if I can do this anymore. The schizophrenia makes him so crazy sometimes. And the paranoid delusions and the insecurity. Some days it would be nice to just love someone normal. And every time he dies I’m so scared this time he won’t come back.” He just breaks down sobbing. 

Tony’s heart breaks just a little. He hates seeing Peter cry like this. He knew that his boy being with Deadpool would bring a lot of grief but he also knew he could make Peter smile the biggest he’d ever seen, he hates to admit it. He knew the struggles well with Bruce. The anger, the constant reassuring, the frustration and fear that this time he won’t change back. 

“Peter, look at me.” Peter briefly looked up but covered his face and hung his head crying again. “Peter, I know how hard this is. I went through this with your father. Hell, I still do some days. Every time he changes to the hulk I’m afraid I’ll never see my husband again. I’m afraid this time they will figure out how to kill the hulk. Your father is so insecure because of the Hulk. Trust me, I know the pain. I also know that the most broken people are the hardest to love but they still deserve love. Wade loves you so much. He makes you laugh, treats you like a king. Think of all the good days, Peter. Like the time he took you to Coney Island and won you a giant unicorn stuffy. He didn’t even think about keeping it even though it was a unicorn.” Peter giggled at that. He wiped his nose and looked up.

“He still makes jokes about running off with that unicorn.” Tony smiled at him.

“Pete, if he was easy to love, it wouldn’t be worth it. Trust me, I’ve been there. On bad days, just come talk to me. I can always remind you it’s worth it. Love is always worth it.” Tony grabs his hand and squeezes. 

Peter looks and Tony and smiles. “Thanks, dad. You’re right, I love him so much. It’s always worth it just some days I lose my way.”

“I know, you’re the reason I found mine.”


End file.
